Home
by Strawberry.kitkat
Summary: She loved him, always had, but she knew in her heart that she would never see him again. Sometimes, the heart can decieve, and those we love find their way home.


**Home  
A BillyxRebecca fanfiction**

**Summary: She loved him, always had, but she knew in her heart that she would never see him again. Sometimes, the heart can decieve, and those we love find their way home.**

**I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. They belong to capcom. **

**Note: Hey everyone, Strawberry here! Hmm, just a few things. For starters, this is my first fanfiction, so you'll have to forgive me if this is a tad... cheesy? Something like that. Second, I don't care if you don't like them. This is my story and I'll write what I want D: so no comments about the pairings. Third, I sincerely hope you enjoy!  
~Strawberry Kitkat**

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Rebecca Chambers sighed and dragged a hand across her forehead, brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead. She took a deep breathe, and then straightened, putting her hands on her hips. The sun shone brightly, casting a gentle warmth over the girl.

Ever since she was 18, she had taken to keeping herself in shape and building her strength. She had improved a lot; she could run a lot farther and longer now, and could lift heavier objects by herself.

_You know he'd be proud of you, _she said, feeling a small, sad shadow drift over the sun. Even a year later, the escaped convict was still on her mind.

_It's your fault, Rebecca Chambers,_ she thought._ You should have said more. _She sighed and began jogging again, following the winding path down. The sharpness of each breathe she took helped clear her mind, but it didn't take the thought of him away from her.

She paused halfway down the trail and looked behind her. She could swear someone had been following her. She watched the path for a second, frowning, then shrugged it off as paranoia and kept jogging. She was going farther down the path then she ever had before; before she hadn't been able to gather up the courage.

_Get a grip, Becca,_ she thought, as her skin began to prickle. _You can't let these things continue to scare you. You're not a little girl anymore. _She kept jogging, practicing her breathing and the rhythm of her jog.

She slowed a few minutes later, walking forward as she looked over her shoulder. Was she hearing things, or had she heard footsteps on the path behind her? She slowed almost to a stop, then suddenly broke into a run. She sprinted down the path, her feet barely touching the ground, moving like a sleek, powerful cheetah. She ducked under branches and dodged rocks, convinced now that someone- or something- was following her.

She could see the end of the slope when suddenly she tripped, falling hard against the gravel. Slowly, she pushed herself up, putting her hand to her head. She felt no blood, and it only took a second for her to regain her equilibrium.

"You really should be more careful, Princess."

Rebecca's head shot up, her heart skipping a beat. _No, it couldn't be-_

As if out of a dream, Billy Coen stood before her, looking slightly amused. He kneeled down before her, his head tilted to the side, before he reached out with one hand and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. "But I have to say, you were pretty quick down that trail."

"Billy," she said, finally finding her voice. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He grinned, getting to his feet and then offering her his hand. She pulled herself up, her eyes still locked on his in amazement.

"Hey girl, I can take a message," he said with a light, easy shrug. He turned, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and beginning to walk off. "If you don't want me around-"

"No, wait," she said, running after him. Before she stopped, he spun around and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly. Rebecca blinked rapidly, blushing.

"I though you'd warm up to me… Rebecca," he said. "Who knew it would take you a year without me for you to realize what you were missing out on." Even thought Rebecca knew he was only joking, she knew his words were true. Actually, it had only taken Rebecca a few days to realize how much she had lost.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright," she said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "How… Billy, I've missed you." He let her go and grinned, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"I figured as much," he said. "I've missed you, too." He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes locking with hers. "You look good." She blushed and looked down, managing a shy smile.

"Thanks," she said. "I… I've been working out," she offered. "Trying to be stronger."

"Couldn't find yourself a good body guard?" Rebecca rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off her shoulder, then put her hands on her hips.

"Listen here, Mister Billy Coen," she said. "I never have and never will need a body guard. I can take care of myself." Billy scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Right, Miss Do-it-yourself." Rebecca remembered the first time he called her that, and her expression softened. "You do seem like you can handle yourself better. But not much." She smiled, rolling her eyes at him. He grinned back, and then his expression turned serious. Rebecca tilted her head to the side as he placed his hands on her shoulders, not expecting it when he pulled her into a hug.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say my name," he said. Rebecca stood still for a moment, and then put her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I've really missed having you around." Rebecca nodded, fighting with the tears that threatened to spill over. She blinked hard, then leaned back so that she could look him in the face.

"Wanna walk," she asked. He nodded, letting her go and motioning for her to lead the way. She nodded once and began to walk, Billy at her side. "What have you been doing with yourself in the past year?"

"I was on the run for about half of it," he said. "I knew you had taken care of things- it was all over the news. But I had to make sure, y'know? I didn't want to ruin the chance you gave me." They glanced at each other, and he swallowed. "I never thanked you for that." He sounded like he was struggling with the words, so Rebecca merely looked forward and smiled.

"You're welcome, Billy," she said. "Anyways, what then?"

"Well, I stayed in Mexico for a few months," he said, slowly. "But it felt too… Anyways, then I decided I would come and pay you a visit, since things seemed to settle down."

"It was still dangerous, Billy," she said reproachfully. "But… I appreciate it."

"So what have you been doing with yourself, Princess," he asked, turning the subject to her. She looked down, scuffing the toe of her shoes along the ground. She debated on telling him about the second mansion incident, right on the heels of their time together, and decided not to. Another story, for another day.

"Well, when we got back S.T.A.R.S. kind of fell apart. I didn't mind, I was going to quit anyways," she said. "Then I made sure you were clear. After that I moved here and decided I would put my skills to use. I work part-time at the hospital now."

"Sounds like you've been doing good."

"Yeah, reasonably well," she said. They stopped at a ledge; Billy jumped down first, and then held his arms up for Rebecca. She jumped down, and he caught her, his hands on her waist. She looked up at him, fighting a blush and then he let her go and they continued walking. They went on in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"So, I see you kept my dog tags," he said, stopping and facing her. Her hands went to her chest and touched the cool metal tags. She never took them off, unless she was showering or swimming, and they had become such a part of her that she had almost forgotten they hadn't always been around her neck.

She gasped when he reached down and pulled them off with a short, quick tug. She took a step back, looking confused. He smirked, and then reached out and snapped the clasp around her neck.

"There. Now I've given them to you."

She smiled and looked down, touching them again. "Thank you for the gift," she said jokingly, putting her hands behind her back. She turned on her heel and began walking again. She stopped when she realized he wasn't following her. "Well, are you coming?" He watched her, his expression dead serious.

"Rebecca, I regret not telling you this before," he said, taking a step towards her. Rebecca turned to face him, her head tilted quizzically to the side. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders; she could feel the calluses there. She looked up at him, her heart suddenly racing.

"W-what is it, Billy," she asked, her voice trembling slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Rebecca Chambers, I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she was about to reply when a loud sound tore through the forest. Rebecca panicked; Billy stepped back from her, cursing. "Billy, what's happening," Rebecca asked, looking up for any source of the sound. When she looked back to where Billy had been, he was gone.

"Billy," she cried. "I…" The sound only got louder; Rebecca put her hands over her ears, but couldn't drown it out. She ended up on her knees in pain, tears streaming down her face. "I love you, too!"

Rebecca Chambers bolted forward, her heart racing. She put a hand to her chest and tried to slow her breathing, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Angrily, she brushed it away, throwing her covers off, slamming her hand down on her alarm clock to turn it off. _You're so stupid, Rebecca,_ she thought, her feet touching the cold floor. She stormed across her apartment, throwing her closet open and angrily pulling out her jogging clothes.

_Stupid, stupid! He's probably forgotten all about you and settled down with a nice, lovely little-_

"Whore," she couldn't help but growl. She turned back to her bed, staring for a second, and then sat down. She put her elbows on her knees, took a deep breathe, and then lifted her hands to her head and cried. Even though it had only been a dream, it didn't change the fact that she had meant what she said.

_Just face it, Rebecca. No matter what, you'll always love Billy Coen._

She pursed her lips to hold back a sob; the walls were thin, and she didn't want the neighbors to worry. Her chest hurt; she hadn't cried like this for a while.

After a moment she wiped the tears away and lay back down. She wasn't going for a jog today.

Rebecca sat at her desk at work later that day, her chin in her hand. She wondered why they didn't give her the day off- she hadn't done anything all day. She sighed and idly tapped a few keys on her computer, listening to the ramble around her.

"-Oh, and Patrick got me this gorgeous ring for our anniversary…"

"-yeah, the wedding is next week-"

"-I'm seeing him later tonight for dinner-"

Rebecca turned her back on the conversations, feeling bitter. Everyone seemed to have a "special someone" to talk about. Not that it mattered to her- she was just sick of hearing all the mushy stuff. She looked up as someone tapped her head with their finger.

"What's got you down in the dumps," Rebecca's friend and co-worker Chelsea asked. Rebecca shrugged, refusing to look at the other woman.

"Nothing," she said, hoping she sounded normal. "Just bored. It's slow today."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chelsea said. "And it seems the only thing people are talking about are their boyfriends." Rebecca flinched, and Chelsea couldn't help but grin. "Ah, I see. Rebecca Chambers, if it bothers you so much, why don't you finally start dating? You know you could get any guy you want."

_The guy I want isn't here,_ Rebecca thought sadly, turning her back to Chelsea. "It's not as easy as that," Rebecca said softly. Chelsea leaned against the desk, examining her nails.

"Is there already someone?"

"Chelsea, you're annoyingly good at that," Rebecca said with a small groan. "Yes, there's already someone, but we can't be together."

"Why? Does he already have a girl?"

"N-no! At least, I don't think so…"

_I don't even know if he's still alive._

"Then what is it, Rebecca?" Rebecca closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "You know you can tell me."

"We went through so much together," Rebecca said quietly. "I knew he always had my back." She could see his face in her mind, his stoic expression, his serious eyes. "But I know I'll never see him again. I already lost my chance with him."

Chelsea watched the younger girl, seeing the sadness etched in her face. It made her wonder what she had been through- Rebecca never told anyone about her life before she had lived in this town. "You shouldn't give up hope," she said, gently resting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca opened her eyes and managed a week smile.

"Thanks, Chelsea," she said. "But it's just not a possibility." She turned and pretended to work, her mind in turmoil. Chelsea watched her, then sighed and turned around, going to get a drink from a machine down the hall.

Rebecca walked by herself to her car that night, trying to keep her mind blank. She fished her keys out of her pocket and looked up at her car. She stopped mid-step, almost falling. Someone was leaning against the hood of her car. A familiar someone.

He turned to look at her, and Rebecca's heart almost failed on her. She raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"B… Billy?" He smiled, straightening up and facing her.

"Hey Princess. Long time no see."

Rebecca stood still for a moment, and then suddenly fainted. Billy cursed and ran to her, kneeling and propping her up into a sitting position, her back against his chest. "Rebecca, are you alright?"

"Billy, what are you doing here," she asked, her voice still faint. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes tight, and then sat up and put a hand on her head.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit," he said. "Maybe I shouldn't have."

"No," she gasped, grabbing his arm and looking up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please, don't leave." He blinked once, then nodded and stood, helping her up. They ended up in an awkward sort of embrace, which neither seemed to eager to break. "Billy, I've missed you," she said, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I've missed you too, Princess," he said. "That's why I came back for you." She looked up at him, her hands on his arms. "Rebecca, you don't know what it's been like… I haven't been able to get you off my mind. All across Texas, all across Mexico, you chased me." He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then rested his forehead against hers, his hands cradling her face. "I was always seeing you, out of the corner of my eye. But I'd turn around, and it wasn't you. You weren't there."

"Oh, Billy…" she said, her heart swelling with pain. "I've never stopped thinking about you. I've been so lonely." He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Rebecca. I wanted to come back sooner, but I had to make sure things were clear. I didn't want to ruin things, now did I?" She shook her head, and then rested her head against his chest. She felt safe now, in his arms, like it was where she belonged.

"Let's go home, Billy," she said softly. "Come on, you can come back to my place." Billy chuckled, then tilted her chin up and gently kissed her. An electric shock shot down Rebecca's spine, her lips tingling when he pulled away.

"Don't you get it, Princess? I am home."

Rebecca beamed, then wrapped her arms around him again, realizing that he was right. As long as they had each other, they were home.

**Authors note~~  
Well! My first fanfiction :3 Please be gentle, I'm still new at this . I think I made Rebecca a little wimpy at the end, and Billy was a little... Un-Billy-ish? Hmm...  
Reviews=love and flames=something unpleasant**


End file.
